


The One Where Grace Babysits

by darkangel86



Series: Faith [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um,” Steve mumbled, wide eyed as he debated his next move. “Okay, I can do this. We can do this, right? Grace?” Steve asked his partners daughter with mild trepidation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Grace Babysits

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this a day early since there's a possibility I'm going to be busy tomorrow and by the time I'm free to post, it'll be late. So, surprise! Here is 2,100 words of fluff!

“Um,” Steve mumbled, wide eyed as he debated his next move. “Okay, I can do this. We can do this, right? Grace?” Steve asked his partners daughter with mild trepidation. 

“Really, uncle Steve, I've got this.” Grace reassured him for the third time in less than two minutes.

“You do? Of course you do, what am I thinking?” Steve mumbled to himself again. “Okay, I will not be gone more than fifteen, twenty minutes, I swear!” Steve exclaimed with wide eyes as he grabbed his truck keys and cell phone.

“You wait any longer and Faith is gonna be extremely upset, uncle Steve,” Grace said with a barely concealed giggle. “Its just a quick trip to the store for diapers. Danno warned you this morning that she was down to her last one, remember?”

Steve groaned. Of course he remembered. They'd managed to make it six months without a diaper emergency and of course the first time they run out its Steve alone with all three kids. Danny was going to kill him.

“Diapers and anything else?” Steve asked as he eyed his daughter happily drinking her bottle in Grace's arms while Charlie sat quietly on the floor at her feet with a coloring book and crayons.

“Just the diapers for now, I think,” Grace chuckled. For a girl of almost thirteen she sometimes felt older than most of the adults in her life. Definitely more mature than half of them at least.

“Diapers. Yes. Okay, you know what to do once she finishes her bottle?”

“Yes, uncle Steve.”

“And um, don't use the stove while I'm gone.”

“Why would I use the stove at all? I'm twelve.”

“Right. Uh, don't answer the door to strangers and don't-”

“Steve.” Grace said rather strongly. “I've watched Charlie before while mom and step-Stan were out. I think I can handle Faith. I promise. I got this.” She smiled.

“I swear to god, Grace, I will be right back. You've got your phone just in case you need something. Um, call me, okay? Let's leave Danny out of this for now.” Steve grimaced.

“Whatever you say, uncle Steve.”

“Yes. Okay. Right. I will be right back. Charlie, behave for your sister and Faith,” Steve looked over at his precious daughter. “Daddy will be right back, yeah? Okay. Great. I'll be back in twenty!” Steve called to them as he closed the front door behind himself. Rushing to his truck, Steve already knew he was going to use the siren and lights to get through traffic as quick as he could. 

If this didn't count as an emergency nothing did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not seeing Steve's truck in the driveway immediately set Danny's teeth on edge. There was no way he'd left the house with all three kids. Steve was a brave man but he wasn't that brave.

Danny froze upon entering the house.

“Danno!” Charlie exclaimed, running and jumping into his father's arms.

Danny grunted but pulled Charlie up into his arms.

“Hey, buddy, uh, what's going on?”

“Gracie is watchin' us!” Charlie exclaimed as he wriggled to get out of Danny's arms.

“She is?” Danny asked, confused.

“Oh, hey, dad.” Grace said as she made her way down the stairs with Faith in her arms. “I had to run up and get Faith's favorite stuffed bunny. I finally figured out that's why she was being so fussy.” Grace smiled at the six month old in her arms who was clutching the blue stuffed bunny Steve had gotten her.

“I uh, okay. Its always the bunny when she's fussy nowadays.” Danny stated, shaking his head to clear the confusion. “Um, Grace?”

“Yeah, Danno?”

“Where's Steve?”

“Oh, he went to get diapers. He should be back soon.”

Danny blanched.

“He left you here? Alone?”

“I'm perfectly capable of watching my little brother and sister for a few minutes, dad,” Grace said offensively. 

“Of course you are, baby girl but uh, we've never left you alone with Faith before and its kind of a big deal.” Danny said matter of factly. “How long as Steve been gone?” He asked.

“Maybe half an hour? Yeah, about that.” Grace said and watched as he father's eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Danno, its okay.”

“I can see that, Grace but this is something Steven and I should have discussed. Leaving you in charge of a five year old and a six month old baby is a big deal. Grace, honey, anything can happen. Believe me, I am relieved to see everything is okay but Steve should not have left you alone.”

“He said he'd be right back, dad. We didn't want to take Faith and Charlie out just for diapers. I promise, I can take care of them.” Grace said adamantly. 

“That's not the point, Grace.” Danny said, his exasperation bleeding through.

The front door banged open before either Grace or Danny could say anything else.

“Oh god, Danny, please don't kill me!” Steve exclaimed as he ran into the house already knowing that Danny was not going to be happy.

“You left a six month old alone with my twelve year old, Steven! Are you insane?!” Danny snapped.

“What? Danny, no!” Steve took a careful step back at Danny's outburst. He dropped the pack of diapers on the floor, neither man noticing when Grace moved to pick them up. Faith needed a fresh diaper and it seemed that neither of her parents were in any hurry to change her so, Grace decided, she'd do it herself. She'd changed Charlie before. It wasn't a big deal. Neither was he watching Faith by herself, she didn't care what her Danno said.

“She's twelve, Steve! What if something serious had happened? What if Faith had gotten choked on her bottle-” 

“Then I'd raise her arm above her head and gently pat her back.” Grace answered, though neither man seemed to hear her.

“-or what if Charlie had come running through the house and tripped and busted his head on the end of the coffee table?” 

“I'm not a baby,” Charlie mumbled, his little arms crossed over his chest as he glared at his father.

“Apparently we both are.” Grace said, rolling her eyes at the two older men as they continued to argue behind them.

“Danny, I wasn't gone that long! Twenty minutes, twenty five at most!”

“Thirty, actually.” Grace said but once again neither man seemed to pay her any mind.

“Thirty minutes, Steven! You were gone for thirty minutes!” Danny yelled, his arms waving back and forth between them in anger.

“Fine, Danny! I was gone for thirty minutes and oh, would you look at that? The house is still standing and all three kids are alive!” Steve snapped and Danny's eyes narrowed.

Grace sighed. Adults were ridiculous. She rolled her eyes and continued to change Faith. 

“You'll learn soon enough, Faith, that those two,” Grace motioned towards Steve and Danny over her shoulder. “Are about as weird as they come. I swear, they love each other something crazy and even though they sound like they don't, they really do.” Faith watched Grace with rapt attention as she spoke.

“...and another thing, Steven...”

“Oh, bite me, Daniel!”

“Okay, so maybe now is not the best example of that love but I swear, little sister, they do. It took them forever to finally admit it to each other so I don't think we should be too worried over a little argument.” Grace said, tickling Faith's foot as she began to redress the six month old.

Faith laughed.

Unfortunately neither adult seemed to hear her. Grace rolled her eyes at them again. It was their loss if they missed it.

“Look at you, little sister!” Grace exclaimed as she leaned down to blow a raspberry on Faith's stomach. Beside of her even Charlie laughed.

Faith laughed again, this time clapping her hands together in delight.

“Gracie is funny, isn't she, Faith?” Charlie asked, leaning up to smile down at Faith.

Faith grinned a toothless grin up at Charlie and both Williams children smiled.

“Can I do it next, Gracie?” Charlie asked, his voice full of excitement.

“Sure.” Grace laughed when Charlie blew an extremely exaggerated raspberry on Faith's tummy.

This time Faith delighted squeal was loud enough to catch her father's attention. Both of them.

“Wait, did she-” Steve started, wide eyed as he turned to look at Faith.

“She laughed? Since when does she laugh?” Danny exclaimed, shock and surprise written all over his face.

“She laughs for us all the time, daddy!” Charlie laughed when one of Faith's hands reached out for him.

“She does?” Steve asked, his voice full of wonder and a bit of disappointment.

“Not all the time but yeah, she's always really happy when we're with her.” Grace turned to look at the two men who had moved to stand beside of them.

“I think she loves us,” Charlie said, smiling up at Danny.

Steve absolutely did not let out what could only be described as a hiccup/sob.

“Of course she does, buddy,” Danny said, a little choked up himself.

Helping Faith sit up, Grace moved her until the arm of the couch supported her.

“Look, Faith, who's that?” Grace asked, pointing at Steve. “Is that daddy? Faith, is that your daddy?” She asked, hoping she could get the little girl to laugh again. 

Faith blinked slowly at Grace's smiling face and followed her outstretched arm that was pointing towards Steve. Grace held her breath.

“Can you wave at him? Remember, like this?” Grace mimicked waving at Steve, like Grace herself would wave at Faith.

“Grace, honey, I don't think-” Danny started.

Faith continued to look up at Steve, who seemed to be frozen to the spot where he stood, his eyes wide and if Grace wasn't mistaken, a little moist.

When Faith finally smiled, big and bright enough to light up the entire island itself, and waved up at Steve, Steve looked like he'd had the wind knocked right out of him. Danny gasped and Charlie just grinned.

“See, Danno.” Grace said softly. “Told ya she could do it. And who is that, baby sister?” Grace asked, this time pointing at Danny. “Is this our Danno? Uh huh, Danno!” Grace said, clapping her hands, grinning when Faith followed suit and clapped her hands as well, her eyes now trained on Danny as she laughed.

“Shit, Danny,” Steve let out a harsh breath. “How did we not know she could do that?”

“She's only been doing it for a few days now, uncle Steve so its not like you've missed much.” Grace tried to assure him.

“But we still missed it,” Steve said, pouting.

“And we're seeing it now, babe, so I'd count us rather lucky.” Danny smiled as he looked down at their kids.

“Okay, fine, you've got a point. God, her smile is gorgeous, isn't it, Danno?” Steve turned and smiled a rather familiar smile at Danny.

“Yeah, babe, it absolutely is. Kinda looks like yours, I think.” Danny grinned when Steve's smile widened.

“Okay, so I should probably change her now, right? Since that was the whole reason I went out in the first place.” Steve laughed as he shook his head at the entire situation.

“Gotcha covered, uncle Steve. I changed her already.” Grace said, a smug smile on her face.

“Oh. Well. Thank you, Grace.” Steve said, a little shocked that he'd somehow managed to miss Grace changing Faith. He wasn't even sure they'd showed her how to do that before.

“Mom showed me how to change a diaper when Charlie was a baby. Least with Faith, there's no risk that she pees on me mid change.” Grace laughed when Charlie scowled up at her.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Steve said, smiling once again.

“So, since I can obviously change a diaper and I managed to keep everyone alive for the half an hour you were gone, does that mean I can babysit again?” Grace asked, smiling innocently up at Steve and Danny.

“Of course.”

“Absolutely not.”

Grace groaned when the two ridiculous men that were supposed to be adults started right back where they'd left off in their argument. 

“I promise they aren't always like this, little sister,” Grace said to Faith as she picked her up to hold her in her lap. “Okay, maybe they are but I also promise they love each other very much. Us too, obviously.” Grace held Faith and watched as Charlie went back to his coloring. This was her life, as weird as it was, and she wouldn't have changed it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be up by Friday.


End file.
